gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 286
Part A Introduction The Yorozuya help Soyo-hime celebrate summer through the traditional watermelon smashing. Things get out of control when the princess gets kidnapped by rebels and it's up to the Yorozuya to save the day... with watermelons. Plot Soyo and the Yorozuya are eating some watermelon slices on a bridge. Kagura remarks how hard it is to enjoy the watermelon because of the seeds inside it with the princess agreeing. Gintoki states that the 'drama' of overcoming the seeds to eat the watermelon makes the treat taste sweeter, thus giving the princess an idea. But the group didn't notice they are being watched. Soyo-hime's plan involves watermelon smashing. Gintoki and Shinpatch buried up to their necks with the melon between them. Fearing that she might smash their head instead of the watermelon, they desperately trying to guide the blindfolded Soyo towards the watermelon. But confused with their instructions, Soyo ends up wandering into the streets, miraculously stopping a purse thief, 'stealing' said purse, and beating up a few policemen. Despite Kagura's warnings of the girl being a princess, the cops take Soyo and drive off. The males try to free themselves to help and Kagura berates the cops, only for them to state that they were actually a Joui rebels group called Snowstorm who was after the princess from the start, planning to use her for ransom against Shogun. The panicking Yorozuya runs after the police car, discussing a way to save Soyo-hime from the kidnappers. Kagura states that the experience of kidnapping will traumatized the princess, and she will stop hanging out in town. They are then followed by a watermelon truck, giving Gintoki an idea, stating that the princess will instead enjoying a great summer memory. The rebels find themselves are chased by a truck. The Yorozuya appearing in the back of the truck and begin throwing watermelons at the car, making it crash. One of them escape, holding the princess hostage. Yet oblivious of her current situation, the blindfolded Soyo-hime remarks that she was starting to have fun with this 'drama' and Gintoki agrees. Suggesting that the watermelon has become sweet enough, Gintoki 'guides' Soyo into smashing a watermelon that just so happened to be in front of her hostage taker's face, knocking him out. Gintoki pretends that the kidnapping was part of their 'plan' and they all (including the Joui group) decide to eat the melon which has become bad due to long exposure from the sun. Characters *Kagura *Tokugawa Soyo *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi Trivia * When Soyo says 'Chesuto', it's a late Edo period cheer. *This entire part has lots of Dragon Quest references: ** Begirama is a mid-level fire spell that damages an enemy group. It is known as "Hurtmore", "Sizzle", and "Firebane" in English. ** Clift (eng. Kiryl), Blaye (Eng. Borya), Alena, and Torneko are characters in DQ IV. Kiryl and Borya are protectors of Princess Alena and Torneko is a merchant. Remember that this is the second time Shinpachi is associated as Kiryl, the first was during Episode 169 in the Tama Quest Arc. ** When Gintoki and Shinpachi yell Zaraki, it is a spell that insta-kill a group of enemies. It is known as 'thwack' or 'defeat' in English. **'Zaoraru' (Eng. Vivify or Zing) and Zaoriku (Eng. Revive or Kazing) are both revive spells that have 50% chance to half health or 100% chance to full health respectively. ** Riremito is a spell that teleports you out of a cave or dungeon. It's know as "Evac" or "Outside" in English. ** Begiragon is a high level fire spell that damages an enemy group. It is known as "Firevolt" or "Kasizzle" in English. ** Mahotoon (Stopspell or Fizzle in English) is a spell that seals an enemies' ability to use magic. ** Hyadaruko is a spell that does medium ice damage to an enemy group. It's known as "Snowblast", "Snowstorm", or "Crackle" in English. Part B Introduction Seita asks the Yorozuya for help finishing his homework but is having a tough time with one of them, a picture diary. Laputa, and panties, and fireworks, oh my! And let's not forget a shaggy monster! Plot Shinpachi laments the end of summer while Gintoki mocks Shinpachi's hidden expectations of wishing for a 'fulfilling' summer. The two rush to the front door in the belief of it being a beautiful client... but it was just Seita. He came to the Yorozuya to ask them to finish his homework since he hadn't started it at all. He states that he refused to go to Tsukuyo and Hinowa in fear of getting in trouble. They split the work between them, Shinpachi gets language and social studies, Kagura gets math and science, while Gintoki is tasked with helping him with a picture diary. Seita only did the first day, where he watched Laputa on TV but had forgotten what he had done the rest of the summer month. Gintoki decides to draw out Seita cloud-watching for the castle for the next few days with the two older teens letting it influence their answers. Seita remembers that on August 1st, he, Izumi and their friends went beetle hunting and Seita was watching Izumi climb a tree to get a beetle as well finding one himself. Gintoki made the entry appear to mean that he saw the girl's panties and was 'aroused' by it, the feeling lasting for days affecting his other homework. Seita reprimands them for messing with his homework then remembers that three days later, he lead Tsukuyo and Hinowa to their first fireworks festival that unfortunately rained out. The trio instead played with small sparklers. Kagura decides to prolong the story, transforming it into a choose your own adventure book. After berating her, Seita tells the group that he had wanted to take the two women to another festival with fireworks on the 17th but his friends invited him before he could ask the women with said women refusing to go. They got into an argument and Seita runs off to ask someone he knew for advice. The mysterious figure, a shaggy looking person, over the next few days ends up exhorting Seita for his money for its vices in exchange for 'helping' Seita with the festival. Unfortunately, this results in both of them watching out for Laputa for a little over a week. Seita laments about his boring summer, but Kagura and Shinpachi cheer him up and ask him to bring the women while they set up the fireworks for tonight. 'Fireworks' being Gintoki, who was the extorting shaggy person. They fired him into the sky and Seita happily exclaims that the fireworks was fun. Characters *Shimura Shinpachi *Sakata Gintoki *Kagura *Seita *Tsukuyo (cameo) *Hinowa (cameo) Category:Episodes